i'm sorry
by tiurmatio
Summary: hendaknya semua hal kita pikirkan dengan matang dan cermat, jangan hanya pentingkan diri sendiri. lihatlah sekeliling, cermati, dan rasakan, apa dan siapa yang sesungguhnya kau butuhkan, jangan sampai kelak kau menyesali segala hal yang terlewat -HIATUS-


Katekyo hitman reborn,,,cerita n karakter bukan kepunyaan costae, tapi costae pinjem dari Akira Amano sensei....

Prolog: costae belom tau apa nih judulnya,,,yang penting tulis aja dulu… OST : N o Promises – Shayne Ward

Gokudera Hayato. Guardian of storm Vongola Famiglia. 26 tahun,perokok berat, saat ini kena kanker paru-paru stadium 4

Tsunayoshi Sawada. Boss Vongola Famiglia. 26 tahun. Penyayang terhadap anak buahnya.

Yamamoto Takeshi. Guardian of Rain Vongola famiglia. 26 tahun. Ceria dan ramah pada siapa saja. Punya dendam pribadi atas kematian ayahnya.

Gokudera hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi adalah sepasang kekasih.

Lambo. Guardian of Thunder Vongola famiglia. 16 kecil dia sebal terhadap gokudera,namun sebenarnya dia sangat sayang pada gokudera dan menganggap gokudera sebagai kakaknya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Vongola 5 hari yang lalu ~

Kau serius membaca surat dari bawahanmu yang ada di Italia. Dia tuliskan,bahwa dia mengetahui kalau pembunuh ayahmu ada di Italia. Kau menerawang,,,,kejadian yang telah lama terlewat, ketika kau tau ayahmu dibunuh oleh mafia. Kini, setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu dan kau sudah menjadi Guardian dari mafia terbesar dan terkuat,kau masih menyimpan dendammu.

_"takkan ada gunanya kau membalas dendam, lupakanlah."_ Begitu yang ia katakan padamu.

_"hayato,ini menyangkut ayahku. Dia sudah membunuh ayahku. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja?"_ kau bersikeras.

_"aku tak mengerti takeshi….bukankah memaafkan adalah hal yang selalu Juudaime ajarkan?"_

Kau menarik nafas….yah…..bosmu memang mengajarkan hal itu padamu.

_"tapi aku tak bisa memaafkan dirinya,dan sekarang,aku akan ke Italia. Mencarinya. Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku"_

_"termasuk aku? Akupun tidak membuatmu menunda keputusanmu?"_

Kau menatap mata hijaunya yang hatimu tak tega meninggalkan dia. Kau tau, dia saat ini sedang rapuh karena kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Kau ingin menjaganya,merawatnya,memperhatikan perkembangan kesehatannya, dan menikmati waktu bersama-sama dengannya. Kau menyayanginya. Namun sebelah hatimu berkata lain. Hatimu menginginkan kau menyelesaikan urusan lama yang telah tertunda bertahun-tahun.

(selingan dari author : akhirnya costae dapet juga judul yang simple tapi pas untuk pairing kali ini. Judulnya I'm Sorry. Dan merupakan hal yang baru bagi costae, menulis dari sudut pandang orang kedua serba tahu.)

_"tidak,termasuk dirimu ,….tapi aku sudah membulatkan tekad"_

Dia membalikkan badannya, membuang muka darimu. Kau merasakan atmosfer kekecewaan darinya.

_"pergilah…."_ Katanya lirih

_"hayato….."_ kau mengulurkan tanganmu ingin menyentuhnya.

_"pergilah….!"_ Kini dengan nada yang lebih tegas. Kau berhenti. Kau berdiri dari samping tempat tidurnya.

_"aku pergi hayato.."_ Kau membalikkan badan, berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Di jalan kau berpapasan dengan lambo, dia melihatmu dengan heran. Kau tau apa maksudnya. Di dalam hatinya pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tinggalkan Hayato.

_"jaga hayato_" dan kau cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kau menemui bosmu, Tsuna, berpamitan dengannya. Sesuai dengan perkiraanmu,dia tidak setuju. Kau tetap berkeras ingin pergi. Lalu "dia" muncul,orang yang paling kau sayangi….sebagai teman, saudara, sebagai kekasih.(kyaa….costae terharu nulisnya). Kau terkesiap. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih dibantu Lambo. Wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang lemah membuatmu ingin mendekapnya, tapi kekerasan hatimu menahanmu melakukan hal itu.

Tsuna sama terkejutnya denganmu atas kehadirannya.

_"kau seharusnya istirahat, Gokudera-kun"_

_"biarkan dia pergi Juudaime"_

_"kau yakin gokudera-kun,,,?"_

"_biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya…."_ Dia berkata pada Tsuna untuk membiarkanmu pergi,tanpa ekspresi, tanpa melihat ke arahmu. Pada akhirnya Tsuna membiarkanmu berangkat ke Italia. Kau membungkukkan badanmu seraya berkata….

_"terimakasih tsuna….aku……pergi…"_

Kau membalikkan badan,berlari, dan cepat berlalu dari tempat itu. Ada hal yang tidak kau ketahui, kau baru saja kehilangan hartamu yang paling berharga.

Akhirnya kau pergi. Kau tinggalkan apapun barang yang memungkinkan dirimu untuk berkomunikasi dengan vongola. Kau ingin menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, walaupun kau masih kabur dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan membuang waktu, kau pacu Porche hitam milikmu menuju bandara,langsung terbang ke Italia. Yamamoto Takeshi, kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup, yang kelak terus kau sesali. (kyaahhahahahahah…..costae ketawa iblis…)

~ italia 5 hari kemudian ~

Kau belum juga menemukan petunjuk di mana pembunuh ayahmu. Bahkan di kota mana dia berada, kau tidak tahu. Benar kata Hayato, kau memang idiot ( ^^V ). Kau frustasi, kau bingung, kau kehilangan arah,lalu kau berteriak tidak jelas pada langit Italia

"_AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

~vongola 5 hari kemudian~

Kau sadar, waktumu sudah dekat. Kau sadar dirimu sudah tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

_"gokudera-kun…"_ Suara lembut orang yang kau hormati ada di sampingmu.

_"Onii-san…"_ Kau juga masih mendengar suara adik yang menyayangimu di sisa waktu yang kau miliki. Dengan tersenyum, kau berkata pada bossmu

_"Juudaime, tenang saja, aku takkan membiarkan dia berbuat bodoh,"_

_"Onii-san, jangan banyak bicara…"_ Kau membelai rambut adik angkatmu dengan kasih sayang.

_"Lambo,,,,,,,,aku tahu kau marah, kau kecewa….tapi…."_

_"Ini salahnya!!! Dia membuatmu menderita!! Dia malah pergi!!! Dia meninggalkanmu!! Dia…dia…."_

_"ssshh….lambo….maafkanlah dia.." _Kau menenangkannya yang mulai kacau.

_"aku…aku tidak bisa "_

_"demi aku…."_

_"onii-san…"_

_"berjanjilah padaku."_

Aku tahu lambo,ini hal terberat bagimu. Memaafkan orang yang telah meninggalkan onii-sanmu,membiarkan onii-sanmu berjuang sendirian menghadapi penderitaannya,bahkan hingga di saat-saat terakhirnya, dia tetap tak ada. Di dalam hatimu, kau mengutuk orang itu. Dia tak pantas untuk onii-sanmu. Tapi semua demi onii-san. Dengan berat hati kau menganggukkan kepala

_"aku berjanji onii-san…"_

Lalu kau tersenyum, Hayato. Memberikan senyum yang termanis dari semua senyum yang pernah keluar dari bibirmu. Kau menutup matamu,…..

_"aku pergi, semuanya…."_ Dan kau hembuskan nafas terakhirmu. Semua orang di ruangan itu menundukkan kepalanya,berkabung. Kau pergi dalam musim semi yang tenang,sangat tenang. Tangisan lambo yang sangat keraspun tak membangunkanmu. Ya, karena kau telah tertidur untuk selamanya. Burung di taman yang berkicau riang, terdengar seperti melagukan melodi kematian mengantarkan kepergianmu.


End file.
